


A Minor Misunderstanding

by sobefarrington



Category: Marvel (Movies), Suits (TV)
Genre: Darvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because someone asked for this.</p><p>What happens when Donna from Suits thinks JARVIS is a real person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 2.  
> I have no idea where Chapter One went to....  
> So Sorry :(

Donna had been having a busy morning. Mike was M.I.A., aggravating Harvey. He took it out on Donna, accusing her of misplacing a file he needed to close the latest merger he was overseeing. Rachel was giving her the cold shoulder over a misunderstanding and Louis had already hit on her four times and it wasn’t even lunch yet. And the cherry to the morning of all mornings was when her gym crush, Robert, met his boyfriend for tea after his run.

She was rubbing her forehead, hoping to relieve some of the built up tension when the phone on her desk rang, waking her from a semi-daze with a shock.

“Pearson Hardman. Harvey Spector’s office.”

“Donna.”

Instantly her backbone aligned, her lips curling upwards in spite of herself. It was all reflex when she heard that voice on the other end.

“Jarvis. How are you darling.”

“Operating at top quality today. But you don’t sound like yourself.”

Donna fiddled with the pens on her desk. She still wasn’t sure why she had them. She never took notes or messages.

“It’s a rough day. I can’t seem to catch a break.”

“I’m sorry for your misfortune.” 

Jarvis’s voice calmed her. The tone he spoke in was sincere and compassionate. His words a genuine representation of his feelings. 

She imagined him more personally now. His dark hair mussed in the morning and his lack of attention to it keeping it that way on the days he didn’t work, which suited him nicely. He probably still preferred a shirt and tie, but he’d wear it with jeans, dressing more like a teacher from a 90’s T.G.I.F. show than a personal assistant to the high powered.

He’d like to read too, something dramatic and adventurous and witty. Some cleverly written gem by someone no one else had heard of. It’d be a weather-beaten book. A garage sale find, or flea market purchase. Something he’d read before, but not in a while.

Jarvis would sit on the sofa in his small but tidy, slightly Bohemian and classically artsy Upper East Side apartment, on a couch that had seen better days but was too sentimental to get rid of. He’d make a cup of tea, sit on the couch and let the book flop open. It’s spine weakened from repeated readings, the pages starting to wear, turning limply as he skipped sentences and paragraph and pages to get to the best parts. Jarvis was a reckless reader.

As the day eased on into the night, he’d light the fireplace where his TV would have been if he’d had one, and they’d sip a glass of wine together, talking about their day as Jarvis held her in his arms. He’d of changed out of the jeans and tie shirt combo and into his college track team sweatpants and a t-shirt. One that showed off the muscles he hid under the dress shirts. She would wear her hospital stolen scrub pants and a sheer tank top that cost way too much for the amount of material used in its construction. 

He would find her dazzling. She would catch him subtly smelling the scent of lavender from her hair. His lips would graze against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. His arms would lock around her, hands wandering, as her words faultered. A hand up her shirt, the other down her pants and his lips on her neck.

Donna spent way too much time thinking about man she’d never met.

So much so that she still didn’t know he wasn’t a man.

“There was a reason for this call, wasn’t there? Or did you just phone to hear about my shitty day?” Donna changed the subject, coming down from her fantasy high.

“Yes.” The artificial intelligence redirected. “Mr. Stark would like to invite Harvey to Stark Tower tomorrow to discuss some matters. He has extended the invitation to you as   
well, if you would like to accompany Mr. Spector. Mr. Stark informed me that Harvey mentioned he would like to see the lab. Mr. Stark thought this an ideal opportunity.”

Donna was still stuck on the part where she was invited to tag along. 

She was finally going to meet Jarvis in person.

“Does tomorrow work for Mr. Spector and yourself? Say, ten am?”

Donna flipped the page of her date book over, seeing two meetings at nine and eleven. She crossed them both out instantly. 

“Absolutely. Harvey has the entire morning free.” Donna would have to remember to call and cancel those meetings later.

“Excellent. Mr. Stark will send a car to your offices.”

“There’s no need Jarvis, Harvey—“

“He insists.”the AI cut her off, a rare occurance if it ever happened. “He was persistant. He said Harvey would understand why when it arrived.”

Donna shrugged it off. There must have been a conversation she missed out on. Maybe a call Harvey received at home.

Did Harvey ever leave the office to go home? She wondered to herself, leaving Jarvis hanging for a moment.

“Alright. I’ll let him know.”

“Excellent. The car will arrive at nine fifteen at the front of the building. Ms. Potts will be escorting you to Stark Tower and she will also be directing you once you arrive. She’ll deliver Harvey to Mr. Stark. Ms. Potts is a lovely woman. I believe you two will be quite comfortable in each other’s company.”

“Will you, perhaps, be at Stark Tower tomorrow?”

“Why yes, I am here all the time.”

“Oh,” Donna started to blush, pulling at the papers on her desk, finding one to fold to keep her hands busy “So I might.. I mean there’s a chance I’ll see—I might bump into   
you… there…”

“… I do suppose, though I’m not sure why you would want to venture into the bowels of the building. There are many breathtaking rooms and views in Stark Tower. My containment area is not one of them.”

Jarvis was beating himself down, something Donna thought happened often. This Tony Stark, this billionaire playboy, certainly wasn’t treating his staff well if they thought that little of themselves.

“Nonsense Jarvis. You’ve been one of the kindest, gentlest men I’ve had the pleasure of dealing with. You’re a beautiful human being. I doubt your office is as drab as you make it out to be.”

For the first time in Jarvis’ entire created existence, he glitched. For a nano-second, his networking paused, skipped back, froze and reset to normal. A red light was   
flagged on Tony’s phone the instant the chain reaction started. The light signaled green once Jarvis was back online, but it still registered.

“I suppose I could notify Ms. Potts to show you my housings.”

“I would really like that.”

“Done. Tomorrow at Nine Fifteen.”

“Tomorrow at Nine Fifteen.” Donna repeated, still folding the paper in her hands.

“Until then Donna. Have a nice day.”

“You as well Jarvis. Bye.”

Donna waited for the call to disconnect before cradling her receiver. Head radiated from her cheeks and her breathing was erratic. She had folded the piece of paper in her hand absentmindedly into a fan. She leaned back in her chair, slightly spinning from side to side, trying to create a breeze with her body and she fanned herself. This was going to be a serious problem.

Jarvis disconnected the call, unaware of his malfunction, but alert to the fact that something was wrong.

 

Something was very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his entire created existence, Jarvis was confused. 

Tony had created a program modifier to help Jarvis understand emotions and human qualities and characteristics. Jarvis had worked out that Donna was a lonely woman, who thrived on quality interaction. He didn’t, or couldn’t, figure out why she spoke about him the way she did. Because Tony hadn’t created a program modifier to navigate Jarvis in the instance of someone believing him to be human.

Mr. Stark took his time visiting some interested parties that morning and arrived much later than had expected he’d be. Jarvis greeted him in his usual manner and Tony cut to the chase.

“What happened this morning.”

“You are referring to the glitch Sir.”

“I am.”

“There was a... complication… with a conversation involving Donna.”

Tony paused for a moment.

“From Harvey Spector’s office.” Jarvis filled in.

“Ah. Pull up the audio Jarvis. Replay conversation.”

Jarvis beeped and hummed in the basement of Stark Tower, pulling the archived conversation from his record and playing it from start to finish.

He heard the tone of Donna’s voice, the breathy gasps, ragged and inconsistent. He heard her choice of words and how she phrased things. He remembered what Harvey had mentioned in passing and the distinct unhappiness of the woman on the other end of the phone when Jarvis described the basement of the tower. Then heard it. ‘kindest, gentlest men’ Men. Man. 

Donna thought Jarvis was a person.

“Oh Jarvis, you sexy beast. Donna thinks you’re human. She has a crush on you.”

“Like Banner Sir?”

Tony laughed. 

“No, she’s not going to crush you, she has a crush on you. She has feelings for you Jarvis. I can’t say I blame her, you are pretty spectacular.”

“I am how I was programmed Sir.”

Now his AI was complimenting him. 

“I suppose we’ll have to fix this.”

“She will be arriving with Harvey tomorrow.”

Tony clapped his hand together in front of him.

“Good, then we can make this Pepper’s problem. Now, to fix this so it doesn’t happen again.”

Tony found his way to his lab, taking a seat at his desk, bringing the computer screens up so he could write a modifier for Jarvis. He’d make certain his AI wasn’t confused with a person again. He just hoped that Donna wasn’t too hurt by it when she found out the truth


End file.
